Love Love Never Dies
by gerilynn.molloy
Summary: (just a note this is not Twilight this is the vampire diaries because i couldn't find the Vampire Diaries so i hope you like it) this is season 5 Elena finds out Bonnie is Dead and Jeremy is alive Elena makes a mistake of choosing Damon and confuses to Stefan that she loves him more Jenna is back Alaric returns Matt and Rebecca are together i hope you like it 3


Strange Meetings!

"Stefan?" Elena called entering the living room of Her and Stefan's new house in Forks, Washington.

"Right here Elena." Stefan smiled at his girlfriend appearing out of nowhere.

"Mmm." She smiled as He placed a small kiss on her lips. "Where'd you go?"

"Hunting." Stefan smiled at her again.

She rolled her eyes.

"As always." Elena laughed and sighed. "Let's go explore this town, Bonnie and the rest of the gang will be here shortly and I wan to enjoy as much time with you alone as I can."

"As you wish my Princess." Stefan replied and grabbed his coat along with hers.

Elena and Stefan walked side by side with intertwined hands in the forest. It was so peaceful and calming. Elena loved the smell of the flowers and trees, even when she was human.

"Wow it's so peaceful here, but frankly I really miss the sun." Elena frowned and looked up at the grey muggy sky. It looked as if it were going to rain.

"Me too, these rings are useful only in the sun." Stefan said holding Elena's hand up where the ring he gave to her lay.

Suddenly both of them heard a loud thundering sound. It didn't come from the sky, it sounded as if it came from somewhere in the forest. A few seconds later they heard it again.

"Let's follow it." Elena suggested as her curiosity sparked.

Stefan nodded. "Agreed."

Both of them took off running into the direction of that sound. They used their special agility hearing power to follow it. Minutes later both of them burst into the clearing where a "baseball" field was located.

Spread across the field was a coven of vampires. Though Stefan and Elena didn't know that. That coven was the Cullens.

The coven stopped playing and crowded together close to a girl. Which Elena and Stefan both guessed was human.

"Are you nomads?" One of the blonde vampires asked. His name was Carlisle Cullen.

"What the hell is a nomad?" Elena asked looking awfully confused.

She gave Stefan a look.

"Nomads are people that travel around a lot Elena, you should know that." Stefan explained with a smirk.

"Sorry for interrupting your baseball game." Elena apologized shrugging a bit. By now Stefan and her walked closer to the Cullens. "But we heard a loud thunder-like sound and just had to follow it." She eyed them with curiosity. "What are you guys?"

"Well we're vampires." A pixie-like girl spoke up with a smile. "I'm Alice Cullen."

The rest of her family just stared at her with unbelieving looks. Alice just told some random humans that they were vampires.

"Vampires?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow. "You guys look nothing like us."

He pointed to himself and Elena.

"Would you mind elaborating?" Carlisle asked interested. "I'm Carlisle Cullen,let me introduce you guys to the rest of the coven. Esme, my wife." Esme smiled kindly at the couple. "Emmett and his wife Rosalie." Emmett and Rosalie waved slightly towards Stefan and Elena. "Japer and his wife Alice." Jasper nodded once, and Alice smiled. "Then Edward and his girlfriend Bella." Edward didn't smile at either one of them he had a guarded expression, Bella waved as well."

"Oh so you guys are one big family." Elena said smiling.

They all nodded.

"If only Damon were here." Elena whispered to Stefan.

He scowled at her. Even though Damon did change he was still Stefan's older cocky, annoying older brother.

"Was it necessary to bring Damon into the conversation?" Stefan whispered back with a slight scowl.

Elena just shrugged.

"Well we are vampires as well." Elena explained. "We burn up in the sun and have fangs, when we hunt veins grow under our eyes and our eyes turn red."

"Wicked." Emmett gaped with wide eyes.

"And we can only be killed by a wooden stake made out of Hawthorn wood. It also has to be driven through our heart." Stefan finished off for her.

"But that's all a myth." Emmett sputtered out with an eyebrow raised.

"The holy water, crucifix, knife blade through heart thing and that stuff won't kill us." Elena said smugly. "Now that's a myth."

"How about you guys?" Stefan asked still eyeing the Cullens. "What type of vampires are you?"

"Well we don't burn up in the sun, we sparkle," Carlisle explained. Stefan and Elena exchanged amused looks, now both of them wishing Damon was there. "We're indestructible, we have super speed and super strength. Our hearing is amplified, as well as our sight, and sense of smell."

"Well that's pretty peculiar." Elena frowned. "Do you guys have any special powers or gifts?"

"Yes." Alice stepped up. "I'm a psychic, Edward is a mind reader, and Jasper can control your feelings and he could also feel them."

"Edward don't worry we are not going to hurt Bella, we drink animal blood." Stefan looked at Edward with a calm look.

Edward still looked unsure, but then perked up as he looked beyond the trees.

A crow cawed from inside the forest loudly and perched himself on a tree branch near Stefan and Elena.

Stefan and Elena exchanged looks. That crow only meant only one thing. Damon was here.

Fog started forming in the forest behind them and seconds later a dark figure appeared, with a smirk on his face, from the fog.

"Hello Stefan." Damon smirked showing himself in the clearing, He smiled at Elena. "Elena."

Damon now looked over to the Cullens and cocked and eyebrow.

"You guys are awfully pale, what'd you do? Stay in the dark to long?" Damon laughed and shook his head. "I'm Damon Salvatore, and this is Stefan Salvatore, my little brother, and his girlfriend that was once human."

"You were human?" Edward asked letting his guard down just a bit, looking at Elena.

"Yeah but it's a long story." She grimaced shaking her head.

"Who do we have here?" Damon asked turning towards Bella. "A human."

"Did you hunt before you got here Damon?" Elena asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nope." Damon replied popping the p. Then he shook off Elena's hand. "Hands off pretty girl."

She just scowled at him.

"Go hunt Damon." Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon.

"You won't let me feed off of humans so why should I?" Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You and me both know that animal blood makes you weak and pathetic. Isn't that right Stefan."

"Oh no." Elena sighed backing away from the brothers. She knew better then to get involved in the fight.

"What?" Emmett questioned looking at her with curious eyes.

"There're going to fight." She scowled and crossed her arms.

Sure enough Damon's and Stefan's bickering stopped and now they were both going in vampire mode. You know red eyes, pale, fangs, and the veins formed under their eyes.

"I'll always be stronger then you brother." Damon growled out throwing Stefan across the field. "Don't deny that fact."

Stefan groaned and stood up.

"Damon calm down I don't want fight." Stefan narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"One would think otherwise." Damon once again slammed Stefan to the ground. Alice Cullen gasped and looked at Elena which was getting mad

"Damon your drunk" she sighed and Damon ran to Elena and sighed he looked at her and smirked

"am i?" he laughed and he broke the tree and drove it trew Elena's stomah she screamed and fell to the ground and Carlisle kneeled down and looked at her he then looked at Damon with hate in his eyes

"what do we do?" Esme looked at Elena and she sighed

"pull it out don't worry you won't hurt me just pull" she looked at the human and she covered her mouth and gasped and Alice bent over and pulled it out Elena gasped and got up she looked into Damon's eyes and his face was full of hate maybe hate for him self he walked forward and Elena sighed

"go to hell" she smiled and he laughed and turned to see Bonnie and Caroline and Alaric and Jeremy and Lexi and Jenna and Tyler and Klaus was walking over to them Elena gasped and got up and Jeremy smiled "Elena!" he smiled and hugged her she was now crying and Lexi looked at Carlisle and smiled

"hey i'm Lexi umm we came from the dead uh? correction we where dead and now we are home!" she laughed and Carlisle smiled and Bella smiled "hey i'm Lexi" Lexi walked up to her and smiled

"hi i'm Bella" she smiled and Lexi shook her hand and turned to see Stefan staring at her and smiling "WE ARE HOME BITCHES!" Lexi screamed and Laughed Elena looked at the Cullens and smiled

"long story but... i think Edward will tell you?" she smiled and Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Alaric Elena's step father this is Jeremy her brother Lexi Stefan's friend. Jenna my girlfriend. Bonnie Which. Klaus Wearwolf/vampire. Tyler wear vampires." he smiled and when Alaric said Wear wolf / vampire Bella gapsed Alaric looked at her and smiled "that what Elena said but don't come out in a full moon and your allright but if you do..." he smiled and Bella smiled

"my family is here!" Elena smiled and they all laughed and Lexi walked up to Damon and smiled and kicked him to the ground

"never hurt Elena again got it i'm back remember that damon i thought you loved Elena?" she smiled and Damon laughed and looked at Elena and she wiped her eye and then sighed and then looked at Carisle and smiled

"sorry about that " she smiled and Carisle smiled and nodded and then she gasped "Katherine" Elena looked up and saw Katherine there smiling and then she looked at Edward

"oh my!" she smiled and then the Cullen's gasped "now my Elena where where we oh you turned me into a human!" she smiled and Elena laughed

"how does it feel Katherine huh? i wanna know how hard it is cause when i'm done with you there will be nothing left for you" she smiled and laughed Katherine slaped her and laughed

"Elena i hate you BITCH" she looked at Elena and then Katherine was Crying Elena sighed

"you know what would help" she smiled and Katherine looked up and Elena cut her Wrist and smiled and Katherine bite into Elena and she smiled "watching you suffer all over again the blood Everything goodnight Katherine" she snapped Katherine's neck and smiled Carisle's eyes widened and Elena chuckled "don't worry she was not... well she was a 500 year old vamp then i cured her and now she is human and well now she is back where she started"


End file.
